EN LLAMAS : La única esperanza
by k234fanrobjosh
Summary: Katnisss y Peeta tienen que volver a competir en los juegos del hambre pero esta vez es diferente porque tendrán que ganar a los anteriores vencedores de los juegos ; pero ellos han estado juntos y Peeta no sabe la sorpresa que trae con ella( esta embarazada). Katniss POV. pásense por aquí no van a perder nada leyendo esta historia .
1. El Despertar

**Hola aquí les traje una adaptación según yo lo que debió pasar en el segundo libro" EN LLAMAS" y en "SINSAJO" , hace poco termine de leer los 3 libros me gustaron demasiado pero pensé que iban a narrar más sobre la vida de ambos así que aquí les traigo lo que yo quería que pasara , amoooooo a Josh :**

_**disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia .**_

_**EL DESPERTAR:**_

**Katniss POV:**

Me levante después de recordar la noche anterior, Peeta y yo... juntos...jamás me habría imaginado tenerlo entre mis brazos y menos aún despertarme así como ahora me encuentro en su casa, mejor dicho en su habitación, fue una nueva sensación, me siento un poco incomoda pero aun logro procesarlo... fue algo nuevo, me pregunto si realmente paso esto porque estoy enamorada de él o solo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos..., aquel recuerdo me provocaba... Mariposas en el estómago ?! Que cursi es lo que me está pasando - pensé.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente sosegados por los ligeros e intensos rayos del sol que cubrieron mi rostro, mire el techo de la cálida habitación en la que me encontraba , la verdad ... No sé cómo debería reaccionar después de lo de anoche , fue tan rápido e inexperto todo podía pasar... , intente sacarme de la cabeza lo último que se me ocurrió , no sé cómo decirle a Gale lo que Peeta y yo hicimos , el aún sigue enamorado de mí , lo decepcionaría por completo aunque Peeta y yo hallamos dado el siguiente paso mis hormonas no saben por cual decidir Peeta ,el chico que me ama y daría su vida por mi tan solo por verme feliz o Gale mi mejor amigo de toda la vida el cual me conoció desde hace ya mucho tiempo y diría que es como un hermano mayor , yo lo estimo mucho y no quiero perderlo , deseo que siempre sea mi compañía , ese amigo que me sacaba una sonrisa cuando estaba de malas o tenía un problema con mi madre, lo quiero mucho pero de otra forma .. Parecido al amor pero no exactamente, tengo que ordenar mis sentimientos y para eso mañana hablare con Gale sobre los 3, Peeta, él y yo...

Una suave brisa otoñal paso por mi desnudo cuerpo sentí mucho frio así que decidí moverme al costado y enrollarme con las sabanas , el haber estado reflexionando sobre lo sucedido no permitió darme cuenta de la presencia del cuerpo musculo y cálido que conocía casi a la perfección, lo mire perfilando con los ojos cada musculo que me dejo ahora con la mirada perdida en ellos , saque cuidadosamente mi mano de las suaves sabanas y la conduje directamente a lo que me dejo tan anonada y agarre el musculoso abdomen y empecé a dibujar pequeños círculos con el dedo índice , me apegue mas al cuerpo y sentí el olor y calor que ya conocía mi cuerpo , perdí los estribos y acerque mi rostro al que tenía en frente y lo bese suavemente esperando a que no se levantara , estaba por recoger mi ropa ya que no quería que nadie me viera con él , y muchos menos imaginarme la cara de Haymich y Effie al vernos así de apegados, ni pensarlo asi que me senté en el borde de la cama y cuando estaba casi lista para levantarme una fuerte mano me coge de la cintura , doy un pequeño brinco y me paro .  
- Katniss, espera no te vayas uhmm... Deberías ponerte algo encima- Peeta tenía un pícaro brillo en los ojos.  
- ¡aaaaaaa...!- alcance a decir y cuando estaba cerca de coger la sabana y arroparme con ellas pero Peeta se abalanzó hacia mí y dimos muchas vueltas en la cama todavía desnudos solté una pequeña carcajada- Peeta ya no más cosquillas, tengo que ir al bosque- mi vos se notaba cansada por reírme tanto.

-¡vas a ver a Gale?- preguntó de repente muy serio, su rostro me produjo escalofríos.  
- si - respondí cortante - ¿eso son celoso? -  
- Katniss... No crees que lo de anoche no te hace mi mujer, mía-  
Me dijo ¿SUYA? , ¡¿Que le pasa por la cabeza ?! , yo no le pertenezco a nadie y él no puede tratarme como una cosa-¡no soy tuya! - respondí en tono cortante.  
- Claro que sí, anoche te entregaste a mí y por favor no lo malinterpretes... ¿Yo soy tuyo o no ?- el quería una respuesta rápida.  
No le respondí nada y solo me quede observando su pícaro rostro con una mirada inexpresiva.  
- yo te amo pero Gale tiene otras intenciones y no puedo permitir que considere alguna forma de acercarse a ti porque no la tiene, Katniss date cuenta... Él no te quiere ver cerca de mí , quieres que lo nuestro continúe, no es asi? Por qué no parece y...- me dijo mientras beso suavemente mi cuello, el contacto de sus labios con mi piel me puso los pelos de punta.  
- ¡Peeta, basta!- le grite separándome de él.  
- estaba despierto cuando me besaste...y bueno quise continuarla... dejemos de pelear solo por ahora, no quiero perderme esta momento, ah... Te gusto lo que hicimos anoche- me sonrió inocentemente y con algo de picardía.  
-fueron impulsos creo que todo fue un error- dije resignada a cualquier mal comentario por parte de Peeta, espere pero todo el cuarto se inundó de un incómodo silencio.  
- Peeta...- susurre ligeramente, el ambiente estaba muy cargado.  
- No Katniss, como puedes pensar eso. No te entiendo, ayer todo estaba bien y ahora vienes con que "fue un error"- se recostó a un lado de la cama y se alejó lo más que pudo de mí no puedo soportar verlo lejos de mí y menos que no me dirija la palabra, sollocé por lo bajo intentando apegarme a él, pero estaba tenso y cuando toque su hombro, se levantó y me ignoro, lo último me rompió el corazón.  
- Peeta...no podemos estar así- le dije mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían de mis ojos. Se detuvo un momento donde estaba, de espaldas.

Se movió y pensé que me iba a decir algo pero solo se puso los pantalones y recogió su camisa.  
Había perdido la última gota de esperanza de que Peeta me dijera algo pero cuando estaba por recoger mis cosas su voz me paralizó  
-estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo de anoche fue el peor error de mi vida - respondió secamente.  
Dijo... ¡¿el peor error de su vida?! , yo solo dije que fue un error y el me echa en la cara que fue el peor error de su vida, me siento tan...decepcionada...él no puede decir eso asi por así yo di todo de mí y ese todo ya no significa nada para él, me siento sucia, furiosa jamás debió decir eso.  
- ¿¡eso crees?!- dije furiosa.  
- todo termina aquí no debimos haber hecho eso...- contesto tranquilamente, lo que me origino más rabia.  
- pero sucedió y no podemos cambiarlo- mi tono de voz lo reprochaba y aun mas sentía rabia.  
- lo se Katniss, no lo podremos cambiar pero al menos trataremos de olvidarlo-lo dijo así de simple olvidarlo que pasa por su mente no pensé que lo tomara de una forma tan drástica, me defraude de él tan rápido como pudo aguantar mi corazón, estoy muy dolida.  
- Peeta, no quiero que me tengas resentimiento- mi corazón estaba por mil francamente esperaba su respuesta lo mas rápido posible.  
-Katniss , esta será la última noche que estemos juntos, tu quédate con Gale y yo ... Buscare a una persona que me quiera y este segura de sus sentimientos hacia mí- su voz me dejo en shock , buscaría a alguien más y me olvidaría , no pude gesticular palabra alguna , cuando me sentí segura. Estaba por decir algo y con su última mirada de desilusión y amargura , Peeta recogió su ropa y se fue , esta era su casa y cada cuarto tenía un baño propio pero decidió irse al baño del comedor , me dejo solo , desprotegida y con las palabras en la boca , la puerta dio un golpe solido al cerrarse ... Se había ido furioso , no quiso discutir conmigo para no empeorar las cosas , me costaba afirmarlo pero cayeron unas pequeñas gotas de mis ojos grisáceos , me enrolle en las sabanas y lloré a mas no poder ... No seguí a Peeta pero su última mirada me hizo sentir de pésimo humor , sollocé desconsoladamente sobre la almohada que hace un momento se encontraba seco pero gracias a mis lágrimas se humedecieron completamente , solté pequeños gemidos de tristeza y desconsolación que contuve cuando Peeta me hablo con tanta frialdad que destrozo mi corazón en pequeños pedazos.

Entonces un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza, si quiero proteger a mi única familia tengo que ser fuerte, controlarme y hablar con... Peeta. Me levante súbitamente y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, las gotas de agua caían sobre mi terso y suave cuerpo, me removí ante aquel conocida sensación, allá en la Veta donde vivía con mi madre y Prim el hecho de bañarnos era algo poco usual, no había mucha agua en la cosecha era obligatorio que todos estuvieran limpios y listos para escoger a los tributos... Nosotros, pero ahora me siento aliviada , solo por ahora , cada día me acechaba esa terrible angustia de que mi hermana vuelva a ser elegida como la última vez pero yo me ofrecí voluntariamente en vez de que escogieran a ella, Prim era la persona que más quería en este mundo , trataba de mejorar la relación que tenía con mi madre pero me resulta muy difícil, somos muy diferentes , ella se resigna cuando ocurre una tragedia como la de mi padre cuando falleció en aquella mina, luego de que todo el distrito colaboro con el sepelio de mi padre , mi madre no se esforzó ni lo mas mínimo para mejorar la vida de Prim y la mía misma, me quede pensativa por un momento y no pude contener una lagrima de rabia por lo que está pasando mi familia , yo tengo que mantenerlos acosta de todos y mi madre no hace nada productivo y ahora Peeta... Cogí una toalla y me envolví con ella , me seque y cogí mis pantalones y mi polo que estaban sucios y húmedos , no iba a ponérmelos , asi que corrí descalza con la ropa en una mano y en la otra sujetando pequeña toalla que cubría mi espalda y llegaba perfectamente a mis rodillas , con todo el pelo revuelto y húmedo, me dirigí fuera de la habitación de Peeta y camine sigilosamente por la sala , baje las escaleras hasta llegar al baño del comedor , solo por esta vez desee que la casa de Peeta estuviera junto a la mía , no quería que me vieran pasando asi como estaba , cuando encontré la salida y me dirigí a lo largo del pasillo del comedor alguien me detuvo.

- ehm... Ya me voy...- Peeta me miro de la cabeza a los pies, él estaba ahí parado mirándome sin plena consideración, sus labios ligeramente separados me dio un ligero deseo de besarlo, estaba nerviosa por salir rápido de aquel lugar, conociéndome sabría lo que quería, solo desee que lo adivinara y me perdonara, espere algunos segundos pero como no me respondió decidí pasar de largo, algo decepcionada y confundida pero cuando estaba por salir Peeta me sorprendió al responderme , por fin dije para mí misma .

**Heyy! ,¿como les pareció? , hace poco decidí ver por primera vez los juegos del hambre y me dejo tan impactada que quise seguirla. espero que les haya gustado y si tiene alguna duda háganme cualquier pregunta por "PM". Saludos :D **

**y nos vemos ...¡en el siguiente capitulo ! . comenten por favor si hay alguna sugerencia.**

**KARITOFANROB**


	2. Cuestiones de la vida

**Continuación :**

* * *

-vete rápido nadie puede enterarse de lo que hicimos-me sostuvo la mirada con rencor ,no es hacia mi es hacia Gale.

- no es necesario que me digas lo que debo hacer, eso es lo que planeaba-las gotas que caían de mi cabello mojaron el acerado piso , mis mejillas tomaron un color vivo por contener el llanto que no deseaba mostrar , me haría sentirme débil así quede parada un momento respirando profundo y reaccione . - iré a hablar con...- no terminé de articular la ultima palabra porque eso empeoraría aun mas nuestra situación.

- GALE!, sabes que ?!no tengo ganas de pelear en este mismo momento Katniss , si quieres estar con el...vete!, no quiero verte !- me grito totalmente dolido y furioso, nunca me habían llegado al corazón sus palabras , era como si me estuvieran torturando sin compasión, jamás en la vida me grito de esa manera .

- no quieres verme , entonces no me busques yo tampoco quiero tener algo tuyo ni verte ,GALE ES MUCHO MEJOR PERSONA QUE TU, desearía nunca haberte conocido TE ODIO!- grite lo mas fuerte que pude y saque todo el dolor que contuvo mi corazón , lloré tanto que mi voz se apago al decir la ultima palabra .. TE ODIO , levante la mirada y me encontré con Peeta en shock y parado en su sitio .

firme y mirándome sofocado parecía que iba a explotar, tu rostro se tornó pálido ante mis ojos , movió los labios pero no alcance a escuchar palabra alguna , voltee y abrí la puerta y me envolví lo que mas pude, pero antes de irme me pareció escuchar la voz de Peeta , dijo algo ilegible ,tiene que tratar de olvidarme como yo tratare de hacer lo mismo con el .

Me dirigí corriendo como estaba y entre a mi casa , mi madre me abrió,me miro asombrada y me trajo rápidamente una manta para cubrirme porque hacia frio y estaba a punto de llover.

cuando entre me esperaba un delicioso y calido dasayuno, Prim llego corriendo hacia mí me recibió con un gran abrazo que me lleno de ternura , la quería tanto que no sé qué haría si la perdiera . - Katniss , mamá cocinó tu plato favorito!-me dijo mi querida hermana siempre con su tono dulce y entusiasmado- que ricoo estofado de cordero con ciruelas y pasas mi favorito .-

- gracias ,madre- le dirigí la mirada agradeciéndole , todavía sigo resentida con ella por el pasado , decido no arruinar este momento y no acordarme de aquel problema...

- Katniss tienes los ojos rojos - mi pequeña y dulce hermana me pregunto inocentemente, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle .

- no es nada Prim ,seguro me entro algo- mentí.

- segura?-

- si , y no más preguntas sigamos comiendo me muero de hambre - trate de cambiar la conversación mientras sobaba mi estómago , no hay probado bocado alguno desde ayer. Un momento de silencio inundo la casa, de la estufa brotaba un intenso y cálido vapor que me reconfortó, decidi romper ese incómodo silencio.

- Prim , como te va en el colegio?-

- bien...- respondió sin mirarme como queriendo ocultar algo.

- que paso?- dije dándome cuenta de su reacción , la conozco por tantos años que le seria difícil ocultarme algo.

- te lo diré... - mi pequeña hermana respondió con cierto deje de preocupación- en el colegio rumorean que en los otros distritos no creen que tu noviazgo y los besos que Peeta y tu ... Bueno creen que todo fue una farsa ...- lo que dijo Prim tiene algo de verdad al principio Peeta y yo nos besamos para que el capitolio nos creyera y pudiéramos salvar nuestro pellejo aunque Peeta pensó sentía algo por el pero ahora todo lo que siento tiene algo de verdad ...

- no hagas caso de lo que dicen tú me crees ,No? -pregunte con un deje de dulzura .

- si Katniss , además te quiero mucho - Prim se acercó a mí y me abrazó de la cintura, la acerque a mi rostro y le di un cariñoso beso en las mejillas.

- yo también y mucho más Prim, no sé qué haría sin ti- murmuré cerca de su oído y cerré los ojos, el olor a rosas que desprendía me recordaba al bosque, luego nos separamos y terminé de comer el ultimo bocado.

- gracias , voy a dormir- estaba muy cansada y además quería ordenar mis pensamientos porque mañana voy a ir a hablar con Gale.

- descansa hija- mi madre se levantó de su asiento y empezó a recoger los platos. Cuando me disponía a dirigirme a mi habitación la voz de Prim me detuvo en medio camino.

- Katniss?-

-si?-

- me acompañas a la casa de Peeta?-Prim preguntó inocentemente.

- que necesitas?- me resultaba raro que mi hermana quisiera ver a Peeta y tampoco tenia muchos animos que digamos.

- uhm.. Es que ya falta poco para el cumpleaños de Sofhie y Peeta tiene buena maña para las tortas , Sofhie es mi mejor amiga-

-bien... pero solo ves los diseños porque voy a tener cosas que hacer- no pienses en Peeta no lo hagas me dije a mi misma conciliándome.

- gracias!, iremos en dos meses - Prim estaba satisfecha.

-espera, porque tanta prisa?-

- talvez Peeta tenga mucho trabajo-.

- bien , eso es verdad- dije sofocada ,quisiera tener su edad.

Olvidarme de los problemas y vivir mi vida sin muchas responsabilidades, corriendo por el bosque junto a nuestro padre, en ese lago que solo ambos conocíamos , nuestro secreto. Me siento deprimida , esos tiempos valen mucho para mí, jamás los cambiaría por nada. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, y de una salté a mi suave cama, cerré los ojos y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo , eso creí porque tuve una pesadilla , me levante en la oscuridad , hacía mucho frio , me faltaba el aire aunque las ventanas estaban abiertas , me arropé y trate de dormir nuevamente . Odio al capitolio , gracias a sus malditos juegos no puedo vivir en paz ni un día temiendo por la vida de mi hermana, las personas, hasta yo misma aunque ahora creo yo no importa , las pesadillas ... Aquellas que me persiguen en las noches y al levantarme me llaman para hacerme sufrir otra vez, los mutos ... Esas inmensas criaturas que en su mirada guardan cierto brillo de humanidad pero no... Solo eran simples bestias , eso creía . La noche paso tranquila y silenciosa , mi cuarto sin Peeta no es la mismo, necesito sus brazos protectores aquí a mi lado, sus fuertes y tranquilizadores brazos... Pensar en el me alivia en cierto modo pero con todos los problemas en mi familia y ahora el , bueno no me sirve mucho de consuelo en estos momentos. Las horas pasan más rápido de lo que creí , la alarma que se encontraba en la cabecera de mi cama sonó descontroladamente , lo que me produjo un fuerte e incontrolable grito, pero que gracias a Dios nadie en la casa lo escucho , alcance a apagar el molesto aparato y me cambie , hoy hablaría con Gale ; él es mi mejor amigo; mi confidente, mi hermano pero aún asi algo en mi interior me confunde ... Siento cierta atracción por él , no es por su cuerpo ni su rostro, son los años que lo conozco y es una magnifica persona pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea celoso en cuanto a mí ... Mi seguridad. Me peino como habitualmente lo hago, una trenza al costado y practico frente al espejo lo que voy a decirle a Gale. Terminado el show , me miro por última vez al espejo , ninguna ojera . Estaba tan fatigada dormí mucho , mi madre me llamo para desayunar y termine de arreglarme, hoy me dirijo al bosque. Cuando llego al comedor el olor a comida hace que mi estómago resuene, me veo envuelta en todo ese agradable olor , salgo de esa pequeña alucinación y veo a Prim comiendo gustosamente el pan tostado recién hecho junto con una taza de chocolate caliente.

- buenos días-dije estirándome y bostezando.

- buenos días Katniss siéntate a mi lado mama a preparado muchas cosas - dijo señalando los panes y el gran plato de carne.

- hoy no desayunare con ustedes voy al bosque a ver a Gale- dije tranquilamente.

-quieres que te deje algo- dijo con tono triste.

- no Prim no te preocupes llego en el almuerzo , adiós- me despedí de mi hermana y luego de mi madre. Pase las vallas "eléctricas" lo digo asi porque hace mucho que no las prenden , asi que no hay peligro pero algunas personas del distrito creen que todavía sigue encendida y no sé acercan. Doy grandes zancadas por el pasto, recorro cada territorio conocido del bosque , las brisas golpean suavemente mi rostro , las mariposas se posan sobre las flores y luego extraen el delicioso néctar que las mantiene con vida , mis pasos son sigilosos , me escondo por los árboles y diviso a lo lejos a mi presa , un inmenso venado que al igual que yo busca incesantemente comida ,apunto , la mira fija sobre la rebosante presa, un solo movimiento y el venado será derribado en 1...2. Estiro mis brazos lo más que puedo , mi mirada fija en el objetivo , mis dedos listos para soltar la flecha ... Y ..Ya! , pero un fuerte sonido me distrae y dirijo la mirada al causante de ello. Gale; mi mejor amigo aparece de un salto a mi lado , un hombre guapo y con ojos grises , iguales a los míos, él es un cazador pero ahora no estaba de humor porque ese venado que escapo hace segundos eran de los pocos que se encontraban en el bosque.

- sabes que eso es ilegal- sostuvo mi mirada y me dio una gran sonrisa.

- no hay muchos ahora ...- dije malhumorada.

- eso se puede arreglar- Gale se agacho y vi que sostenía una pequeña piedra , luego lo lanzó por los pequeños arbustos y una manada de aves apareció ante nuestros ojos, saque mi flecha y apunte a una de las aves que al tacto con mi flecha se desplomo y cayo es trépidamente al suelo, me acerque y lo observe minuciosamente , cayo justo en el ojo , sonreí y Gale me miro detenidamente como gozando el momento , aquello hizo que me sintiera nerviosa , algo sonrojada. - Gale tengo que decirte algo...- trate que mi voz sonara de lo más normal.

- dime- estaba calmado, dudo en cómo decírselo. Nunca he sido buena mensajera de buenas o malas noticias.

- Peeta y yo estuvimos juntos y...- me sentía avergonzada pero tenía que contárselo.

-un momento... Lo que dices... Estas segura? No lo puedo creer! Tú !Katniss no puedo creer que me hicieras esto!- su tono de voz sonó como a un reproche.

- lo sé , pero no pude contenerme , hay algo más... –

- uffff... Espera ... Yo te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti y tú te acuestas con Peeta ! Déjame tranquilizarme Katniss , esto es muy difícil para mí ..- se echó en el pasto y hundió la cabeza en las rodillas , verlo asi me hizo sentir la peor persona no fui considerada ni cuidadosa en decírselo.

-perdón , perdón , perdón, no quiero hacerte más daño pero no estoy segura de mis sentimiento-dije sinceramente tratando de arreglar todo este embrollo. - si no estabas segura porque lo hiciste? Acaso no pensaste en cómo me sentiría ? - en sus ojos se formaron pequeñas lagrimas que poco después sé que no podría contener. - estoy confundida , ahora Peeta está enojado pero quiere estar bien conmigo pero yo no le perdone , me grite horrible - solté resignada , ahora las lágrimas contenidas de los ojos de Gale ya aguantaron más y cayeron a chorros , aquello hizo que me sintiera culpable y de mis ojos también brotaron cálidas lágrimas . - déjame solo Katniss- su voz se quebró. Asentí creo que dejarlo pensar lo ayudaría al igual que a mí , avance y lo mire por última vez , agachado y escondido entre sus rodillas llorando de dolor , despecho , porque la mujer que amaba no lo supo valorar.

Mientras caminaba hacia afuera del bosque mi rostro denotaba dolor , despecho inaudibles gemidos salían de mis labios . Camine sin darme cuenta donde pisaba y choque bruscamente con un árbol , me sentí aturdida por un momento y después seguí mi camino. Llegué a mi casa , mi madre me sirvió la comida pero no tenía ganas de probas nada.

Me quede en mi dormitorio sin comer y echada, me recosté y dormí , Gale mi mejor amigo . No puede ser le hice daño. Tomar una pequeña siesta me haría olvidar por un momento mis problemas, pero después de una hora y media el sueño me venció.

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde mi pelea con Peeta, logre reconciliarme con Gale aunque nuestra relación no es la de siempre y eso me duele mucho , hoy tengo que acompañar a Prim a la casa de Peeta y la verdad ... Me resulta difícil tenerlo cerca, mis pensamientos desaparecen cuando Prim corre hacia mí .

-Katniss, Katniss! , ya es hora ! Vamos a la casa de Peeta- me removí entre las sábanas y mi pequeña hermana tiro las sábanas al piso dejándome con la pijama encima y con mucho frío un gran salto enojado.

- no hagas eso otra vez!- mi voz resonó en un gruñido.

-no te levantabas...- Prim bajo la mirada y me dio tanta pena que deje a un lado mi molestia y hacerle caso.

- ahora vamos pero déjame ponerme algo hace mucho frío.

- espero abajo!- soltó contenta y salió de mi habitación saltando de alegría. Me contagió su ánimo pero tan pronto como recordé a Peeta este sentimiento cambio y me sentí desolada, espero que Prim no dude de mi al ver como actuamos estando ahora peleados , no sé cuándo se le pasara el enojo pero espero que pronto.

- Katniss, ya estas lista?.- mi pequeña hermana me asustó entrando a mi cuarto .

- si...si... - no quería enojarme estaba muy nerviosa y no valía la pena perder el control ahora y menos fastidiándome.

- que ha pasado?- Prim me pregunto preocupada y acercándose a mí.

- nada ...solo estoy cansada... - mentí- bueno vamos!. Salimos y afuera ,la nieve y el viento no nos permitía ver muy bien. Prim vino hacia mí y se apegó para hacer calor , yo la abracé y juntas caminamos asi por pocos minutos hasta llegar a la casa de Peeta. Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino , Prim me miro con sus hermosos ojos y se acercó a la puerta , toco melódicamente aquella puerta y de repente allí estaba el chico que al mirarlo me confundia , estaba oscureciendo.

- Peeta!- murmuro Prim con felicidad y tiritando por el frio.

- hey! Como estas preciosa!- Peeta extendió los brazos y mi hermana se aproximó a ellos con toda naturaleza , pero él no se molestó en mirarme-hola Katniss...-

-Hola...-respondí ocultando mi dolor aunque sea me saludo pero aun seguía con la mirada en otro lado.

- pasen hace mucho frío, no quiero que se enfermen y menos tu -dijo señalando a Prim.

- porque tan serios?- mi hermana menor estaba extrañada- si quieren hablar me dicen para ir a otra habitación me miro por un momento pero no dijo nada asi que decidí hablar.

- no , no es eso ...Peeta ... Espera! Porque estamos acá? Prim dile a Peeta que modelo de pastel quieres – estaba desesperada lo único que deseaba hacer era irme.

-ya , que diseños tienes- sentía que ambos me ignoraban en ciertos momentos. - vamos al comedor allí tengo los diseños - Peeta me miraba intensamente, me ruboricé por un momento , sus ojos , su mirada , sus labios eran perfectos , su rostro me resultaba inocente .

Pero en esa noche en la que estuvimos juntos conocí a un nuevo Peeta mucho más salvaje, intenso y romántico en muchos sentidos.

- vayan yo los espero - pero ya no era el mismo.

* * *

**PEETA POV**

- Peeta este me gusta, este también y este y este... No sé cuál elegir me gustan muchos!- Prim me resultaba tierna y agradable a comparación de Katniss que era egoísta y mal humorada, la palabra que más la eludía era antisocial.

-mira si eliges este posiblemente le guste porque tiene flores y brillantes o este otro que tiene colores como el rosado..-

- no , a ella no le gusta el rosado , mejor dicho lo odia –

- bueno, entonces elige este a mí me gusta y soy un chico - ambos nos reímos ante mi ocurrencia. Pasamos alrededor de 20 minutos y por fin eligió el modelo que le gusto.

- buena elección, Prim- susurre cariñosamente.

- lo sé- respondió decidida.

- vamos- señale a la otra habitación en donde se encontraba Katniss, probablemente de muy mal humor.

- espera! Mi hermana y tu están peleados?- me asombre no pensé que se notara tanto, no le podía decir que Katniss y yo estuvimos juntos es pequeña y menos que pensara que soy una mala persona al hacer sufrir a su hermana.

- no , solo necesitamos tiempo para pensar algunas cosas- - entonces todo está bien?-

- sí , sí .. Todo no levantar sospecha alguna.

- genial! Entonces Peeta vámonos , para cuando estará todo?- fue una suerte que no dudara tanto de mi. - dentro de 2 días , solo para ti -.

- Peeta?- dijo con su tono infantil , me agradaban los niños , siempre quise tenerlos aunque no es el momento .

- si?- respondí suavemente mirándola a los ojos.

- te quiero mucho-la pequeña niña rubia me lleno de tanto cariño sus palabras fueron muy sinceras que no pude contener una sonrisa satisfecha- eres como un hermano mayor.

- yo también te quiero mucho Prim -me acerqué y le di un abrazo ,al separarnos sus ojos me hicieron recordar a Katniss, removí la cabeza como queriendo ocultar ese pensamiento.- bueno vamos a la sala , Katniss debe estar esperándonos-

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Katniss , cuando llegamos al lugar la encontramos dormida..

* * *

**Otra vez hola! , espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque no saben cuánto sufrí en escribirlo . **

**creo que me van a salir cayos en los dedos :p ,tomaré un pequeño descanso por ahora, gracias a las personas que comentaron y siguieron esta historia. ahora los signos de exclamación e interrogación los pondré al final :p todo lo escribo en mi cel y bueno me resulta difícil ponerlo todo con signos , sera así hasta que me compren mi Ipad :3 , les prometo traer hermosos capítulos .**

**Así tengo ganas de escribir , bueno mayormente lo hago por placer y ahora estoy feliz por que falta poco para mi cumple :D les prometo que ese día le traeré un gran capitulo sin falta no sé cómo lo tomen pero espero que les guste y gracias a todos por hacerme sentir tan bien , sugerencias , reviews.**

**Pd: sweatdreams.86 gracias por corregirme , espero que este capítulo no tenga tantas fallas y mejore cada dia porque se merecen leer buenos fics .  
**

**si pasan por algun capitulo no lo ignoren , critiquenme si quieren . prefiero eso a pasar desapercibida.**

**ATTE. Karitofanrob (LEGITIMA ESPOSA DE JUSH HUTCHERSON )  
**


	3. Distanciados

KATNISS POV

Esperar a Prim me costó mucho y no sabía que hacer , estar en esta casa solo incrementaban mis nervios de ver a Peeta otra vez a la cara .

Me eché en el sillón más grande de la sala pero ese momento se hizo mas duradero porque me quede dormida .

En mi pesadilla Peeta y yo estábamos en los juegos , nos perseguían mutos , ambos corriamos.

Peeta cogeaba y yo estaba con el corazón latiendo a por mil , los mutos corrían de una manera bestial e inhumana . De esa forma les iba a ser fácil atraparnos. Lo único que podría salvarnos era la cornucopia que estaba a unos cuantos metros , llegué a ella con mucha dificultad y subí tropesadamente.

Peeta iba detrás mío y aunque quise ayudarlo no pude hacerlo.

En un segundo intento trato de ayudarlo pero Cato se asoma y con sus dedos ensangrentados y fríos me ahorca, no pude ejercer ninguna forma de ayuda por salvar a mi compañero , su cuerpo destrozado por los mutos, se parecían a Glimmer, Rue , Tresh y a la comadreja que ya habían muerto.

La sangre corría por el pasto y pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre coagulada caían sobre la cornucopia, mi mente se volvió borrosa y sentí que mis mejillas estaban de un momento a otro humedas por el llanto y dolor de ver a Peeta muriendo mientras poco a poco se desvanecía , cada ataque que le proferían los mutos lo acercaban a su muerte.

En un momento inevitable logré safarme de los brazos de Cato y llena de rencor ,saqué lo poco que tenía de fuerza y alisté una flecha en medio de su cabeza,la última sonrisa que me dio fue tan macabra , indiferente.

Al final cayó derrotado , sin vida. Me concentré nuevamente en Peeta , los mutos ya se habían ido pero su rostro reflejaba cortes profundos y creí que no desaparecerían tan rápido, estaba cubierto de sangre desde la cabeza hasta los pies , lo observé y el me devolvió la mirada dolido , esa mirada me quebró por dentro . Mis manos temblarás sin saber que hacer.

Me observó por segunda vez pero sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo ,ahora se tornó sepulcral y frío.

- noooooooo! Peeta!- chillé agudamente , fue en vano.

Bajé de la cornucopia y contemplé su cuerpo inmóvil. Luego escuché un sonido atronador , y vi un aerodeslizador bajar y llevarse el cuerpo de Peeta, hice de todo para que no se lo llevasen pero me ignoraron , caí de rodillas en el pasto dolida , desgraciada , sin fuerzas de seguir viviendo .

Intenté levantarme pero mi vista de repente se nubló , pierdí el control de mi cuerpo y me desplomé en el frió césped.

Me levanté temblando y con los nervios en punta , mi corazón latía muy rapido creí que de un momento a otro se podría salir.

Peeta y Prim me veían angustiados y se acercaron a mi , Peeta tenía la mirada muy fija en mis movimientos , sus labios estaban ligeramente separados , sus perfectos labios ... Eso era lo que deseaba ahora uno de sus besos y el calor de sus abrazos que me hacían sentir tan protegida y querida.

- Katniss que te paso ?!, te levantaste gritando -Prim se acercó a mí inquieta.

No contesté nada mi cuerpo temblaba , esa pesadilla era muy repetitiva la mayoría de las noches y la única persona que estaba allí conmigo a mi lado era Peeta y ahOra no . Yo había mandado todo por un tacho . Sólo yo.

- fue una pesadipero pero ya... No importa?- dije mientras me levantaba y aspiraba un poco de aire- terminaron de...?

- segura que estas bien?- Peeta tenía un deje dudoso.

Su actitud me sorprendió , quizás se sientía culpable .

Su rostro tomó una forma suave y tercia , quité la mirada de él y aspiré aire.

- si - dije. Peeta me miro rigurosamente y luego dirigió su mirada a Prim.

- entonces- suspiró - luego las veo- caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- un momento ! Tengo que ir al baño...- dijo Prim.

- si esta a la vuelta- Peeta le señaló el camino y cuando volvió se acercó consternado a mi.

- Katniss , no podemos estar así sin dirigirnos la palabra- soltó con tono suplicante.

Me dió tanta pena y no dudé en responderle como siempre lo hacía .Empeorando la situación , o eso creía . No logro controlar mis palabras.

- no es al revés?- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- bueno... Ambos nos hemos portado como niños-

- no! Tu eres el niño , siempre tratas de engañar a los demás- no pensé al soltar las palabras pero era claro que lo había conseguido algo. Lo dañe sin pensarlo dos veces, ese no era mi propósito ,aunque la verdad el era un gran mentiroso . Aquellos dotes o mejor dicho ese don que usa mayormente para sus propósitos lo torna tan amigable y una persona son fiable . Es un gran orador y actor dramático. Cuando lo conocí jamás pensé conocer aparente hipócrita . El que aparenta ser . No me resulta fácil creerle. a veces me siento como un conejillo de indias y odio sentirme así y aún más si él es el causante de ello-consigues lo que te propones y luego lo dejas como si no valiera nada!- mi carácter no es uno de los mejores pero no puedo perdonarlo asi de rápido , poco a poco el cambio de humor se había hecho notable y me dolió la cabeza.

- dime cuando te he tratado como tu dices, no te entiendo que quieres de mi ! ,te amo te lo he demostrado no solo con palabras si no con hechos ,esa noche es uno de ellos , nunca podría haberlo hecho con alguien mas que no fueras tú , eres mi adoración , te amo...- sus palabras movieron algo en mi interior como si algo se derritiera dentro de mi , pero ser dura me ayudo mucho ; la pobreza , el hambre , la perdida de mi padre ... No puede creer que doy débil, creo en sus palabras , talvez sea orgullosa aunque el hecho de serlo me a ayudado a superar los peores momentos de mi vida.

- ahora no es el momento Peeta , se que me amas pero no creo corresponderte aún , Gale... Es también ... Siento algo por él y tu lo sabes- las palabras brotaron de mí sin pensarlo. Provoqué nuevamente un conflicto entre Peeta y yo. La verdad disfruto en cierta manera verlo celoso . Aunque no del todo ,hace que se vea tan insoportable que sin lograr controlarme podría castigarlo de la manera más dolorosa y lenta al verlo tan celoso.

- ese es tu problema ! No te decides...-

- Peeta...-de mis ojos brotaron lágrimas que por muy fuerte me sintiera no aguanté mas.

- Katniss ... - gimió mi nombre. Otra vez mmi nombre en un susurro por parte de Peeta me congela ,a tal punto de querer lanzarme contra el y nunca irme de su lado o de su vida.

Se acercó a mí para besarme , estaba en cierta forma feliz pero un poco confundida , sus labios se contornearon exactamente ópera crear en los míos , la lujuria inundó todo el lugar, solté un suspiro de deseo. Que me estaba pasando no puedo continuar esto , no puedo . No debo. Escuché pisadas detrás mío y ví una figura pequeña sonriendo.

- ahora no - Prim se rió en nuestras caras y cubrió su rostro- no quiero ver.

-Prim! - mi cuerpo se tenso y me ruboricé.

- lo siento- dijo todavía riéndose.

- Katniss me estaba diciendo algo- Peeta se veía nervioso ,pasó perturbado su mano por su cabello ,eso lo hizo ver tan irradiante , sensual .Quería que parará era demasiado para mi, cada gesto suyo me llevaba a otro mundo .perturbaban mis ojos tan solo verlo.

-claro...- Prim disimuló una pequeño sonrisa y continuó- siento arruinar este momento pero tenemos irnos Katniss...- esta vez lo dijo incómoda , al parecer noto cierto cambio amengües tras actitudes.

- Si ya es tarde - dijo Peeta.

- Bueno cuando termines me dices , adios-mi hermana mostraba algo de pena y en parte rapidez por irse a casa.

-bueno.. Chicas ya es hora de irse-

- si .. Prim lo que viste..-

- No Katniss , no te preocupes no diré nada-

- Prometelo- no es que no confiara en ella , si el capitolio se enteraba iban a ver mas problemas y no era una buena idea estar así con el capitolio.

- Lo prometo-

- Entonces salgamos-

Peeta se limitaba a mirarnos .cuando estábamos saliendo , me devolvio la mirada serio , inquieto . Quizás necesite hablar conmigo. Ambas salimos , hacia mucho frío, la nieve caía en el césped y algunos copos se derretían antes de llegar a nuestros rostros. Me retorcí y temblé levemente.

Empecé a caminar hacia afuera, pero antes de poner un pie al exterior Peeta me sujetó del brazo, una chispa de deseo corrió por mis venas , su cálido tacto me removió y le di la mirada más inocente que pude.

- Katniss ... Lo que te dije es verdad , piensalo y luego hablamos-. Se notaba sincero,estaba decidida a responderle pero la llamada de Prim me sacó de este hermoso momento.

- lo pensaré...- miré sus ojos , aquellos que me dejaban anonada, no soporto ser tan débil a su lado.

- promételo- su perfecto rostro se mostraba arrepentido, una simple mirada suya me cautivaba a tal punto de perderme en sus marrones ojos.

- bien- contemplé su rostro,su mirada en la mía , intensa, sofocante , indescriptible. Me separé de el y solté mi brazo de su agarre.

Me alejé junto a Prim de su acogedor hogar . Pero unos segundos antes la tentación dominó mi ser y voltee a verlo . El estaba parado, sorprendentemente en el mismo lugar que lo deje y luego cerro la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado .

La nieve caía a montones , el clima cambio repentinamente .El rostro de Prim estaba ronrosado. Sus manos temblaban al igual que las mías, lágrimas se asomaban de mis ojos , no lo pudiera controlar , a veces me siento de buen humor y otras no porque me pasa eso?! Es verdad que soy malhumorada pero durante estos dos meses me he sentido rara , he perdido el apetito , tal vez sea por algún bicho que tengo o por lo que todas las chicas puber pasamos.

- Peeta y tu ... Estan peleados?- mi hermana menor que no era ahora tan pequeña como antes tenía casi mi tamaño y al igual que su tamaño crecia en belleza , tan curiosa y apasible .

Me preguntó aquello que es tan vergonzoso de explicar .

- si , no nos hemos llevado bien ... Problemas de enamorados ...- mentí pero tenia algo de verdad.

- bien, pero se solucionará?- me pareció increíble la forma en la que se preocupa por mi ,ella me entiende. Desearia contarle todo pero su edad ... Es muy pequeña para hablarle de estos problemas de mayores.

- no lo se , espero que asi sea ...- mi voz se quebró y la ultima frase se escuchó por todo el bosque, me encanta este lugar tan familiar , tan propio , tan .. Mío.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de viaje llegamos a casa pero la verdad me sorprendí por que al entrar un delicioso aroma se asomo por la puerta, me moria de hambre y no soportaba esperar mas tiempo .

- ya llegamos! , madre donde estas?-pregunto Prim.

- aquí, quieren algo de comer?- mi madre llevaba un guante y un delantal , se veia sofocada.- hice queque, quieren probar?-

- si !- ambas gritamos de emocion , no podia negarle nada.

- ahora vengo- dije .

cuando llegué a mi cuarto me tire de una a la cama, solo necesitaba espacio y estomago crujia , una sensacion incomoda ,totalmente incontrolable. Me recuerda a mi anterior hogar en donde pase toda mi infancia. Lamentablemente ahora nada es facil. Me quito el abrigo y lo lanzo a una esquina , me echo en la cama hambrienta , sin animos para nada . Levante la mirada al techo pensativa. Pensaba en Peeta , Gale , los juegos ... Los juegos . Una cantidad de escenas inundaron mis pensamientos , las muertes que contemple y las que produje . Mi respiración se aceleró y de mis labios se escapó un alarido . Coloco mis manos sobre mi cabeza , deseaba olvidarme de todo . Acabar con mi insignificante vida. Pero solo tenía a mi madre y a Prim , no las podía dejar. Presioné mis manos con tanta fuerza que me produjo dolor. Respiré profundamente entre gimoteos , mi cuerpo se restableció justo cuando me llamaron a cenar. Durante ese momento hablamos y cuando termine me retire a dormir. La comida me hizo sentir pesada así que no pude dormir bien y nuevamente las pesadillas vinieron a azotar mi vida , una rutina peligrosamente diaria , sin Peeta , sin el que velaba mis sueños ya nada tiene sentido para compañia.

Las semanas pasaron , 3 meses desde que mi vida no tiene rumbo , desesperada y aterrada por la pesadillas, mis problemas con Gale de peor a mejor , se que trataba de entenderme pero a veces lo pillaba hablando consigo mismo sobre mi , se que suena raro pero poco a poco las aguas se estaban calmando , no como lo esperaba pero eso parecía hasta que Haymich y Effie no dieron la mala noticia, teniamos que volver a los juegos del hambre pero esta vez los competidores serian los ganadores de los anteriores juegos , pero antes de esta terrible noticia una visita inesperada cambio mi vida, el presidente Snow vino una noche a mi hogar y hablo conmigo , creian que Peeta y yo eramos parte de una rebelion , el capitolio queria venganza y el no estaba muy convencido de mi relación con Peeta , eso era en parte verdad desde que nos separamos al terminar los juegos pense que no volveriamos a vernos pero eso no era verdad , me acoste con el una noche , lo vi tan perfecto , cálido , lo gran persona que era y todo eso ocurrió porque me deje llevar y ahora por mi culpa Peeta y yo estamos peleados , no sé cuanto durará todo este embrollo pero trato de no pensar en eso , Snow me sobornó y le dije a Haymich , planeamos algunas cosas aunque ahora Peeta no lo sabe , solo se ha enterado de que volveremos a los juegos del hambre por que cada 25 años se celebran estos juegos en donde se convocan a los anteriores tributos , sigo detestando el olor de esa flor que Snow lleva en su traje , tiene un olor muy fuerte y cuando puedo estar cerca huelo a sangre ,a veces siento que quiero vomitar pero me extraña tendrá el presidente monee? . Detesto que el olor quede impregnado a mí.

Hace poco que me escape al bosque de noche y encontre a dos personas que huyeron de su distrito , Bonnie y Twill, me dijeron que el distrito al que pertenecian estaba en guerra contra el capitolio , y que estaban convencidas de que el distrito 13 todavia existe y que esta habitado por rebeldes . Le informé de esto a Haymitch , pero me dijo que no es mas que una leyenda...

Han pasado muchas cosas durante estos meses , azotaron a Gale porque Darius lo encontró cazando en el bosque , me acerqué a impedir que siguieran azotandolo , me interpuse entre Thread y Gale ;y a cambio ,recibí un latigazo en la cara, y desdeallí comenzaron los problemas. Será que el capitolio estará involucrado en todo este hecho o es que Snow ha planeado algo en contra de nosotros?

* * *

_**Hola este capítulo les dejo por que hoy es mi cumple y tuve tiempo de sobra para subirlo . Gracias por sus follones y favoritos ,también los reviews . Espero que tenga aunque sea de ellos por que lo tomaría como un relatarlo. Bueno espesa todo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. SALUDOS :3 **_

_**pd: algunas personas que verdaderamente les guste leer y no sólo únicamente lemmons asddfgh bueno deberían leer de todo . Acepto que los lemmons no son tan malos ,los leo pero si buscan eso posiblemente no lo encuentren aquí . Este fic solo tiene tragedia y romance también algo de angustia . No lemmons. No quiero perturbar mi mente XD .**_

_**gracias por todoooo , se que este fic es largooo pero como les escribí ajajajaj hay que leer de todo.**_


	4. Actualización después de 2 meses (

Hola como están ? Bueno he escrito esto para informarles que gracias a un descuido mío tendre que dejar por unos 2 meses este fic , escribiré más porque la verdadera historia es esta.

llegué de mi colegio y como lleve mi celular lo deje en el bolsillo , por la tarde entro a mi cuarto y no estaba mi casaca , le pregunte a mi tío, mi mama, y me dicen que estaba en la lavadora!, así qué cuando logre acordarme de mi cel( ya era tarde) lo saqué y no funcionaba , lo único que se pueden rescatar son las aplicaciones . Pero eso no era lo más importante para mi ya que eso acostumbraba a escribir en las notas y las guardaba . Y bueno... Ya tenía como 6 capítulos de este fic y 2 de otro que va a ser más fácil de hacerlo . Enserio perdónenme pero tratare de ponerme al corriente de todo , escribiré por ratos , porque ahora la cosa en el colé esta poniéndose difícil , así que espero que me entiendan y farmacias por los revieses y favoritos ! , no dejaré esta historia y espero ver s pronto ! Cuídense :)


	5. Y que hago con este amor que era para ti

- como te sientes?-  
- mejor , si a lo físico te refieres-  
Estoy casi segura del pensamiento que ahora cruza por mi mente.  
- katniss , lo he estado pensando y caí en la cuenta de que sí seguimos así nunca llegaremos a aceptar lo que queremos .  
- y que es lo que tu propones? - lo miro incrédula .  
- tu sabes... - sostiene mis manos y las une con las suyas , que eran gruesas y de un tamaño bastante desproporcionado . El producto de años trabajando en la mina.- la vida es corta , sabes que prometí esperarte y aceptar cualquier decisión que tomes, sea la que fuese- puso énfasis a la última frase que raramente usaba .  
Lo observé perturbada durante algunos segundos , se refería a mi elección entre Peeta y él .  
- es mejor que descanses -digo nerviosa.  
Un momento de silencio inunda la cálida y pequeña habitación donde nos encontrábamos. Un silencio incómodo.  
Me levanto con cuidado y acelero el paso directamente hacia la puerta.  
Pero un momento, no iba a despedirme de Gale de esa forma . se sacrificó por mi y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es agradecerle y contestarle de una vez por todas.  
Me resisto a avanzar y volteo al mismo tiempo que su voz me llama .  
- Katniss , sólo vas a hacerme esto, dejarme aquí esperando y sin una respuesta concreta?- me mira algo enojado mientras yo me dirijo a su lado. Firme , seria.  
- Ustedes- digo refiriéndome a Peeta y a el - son muy importantes para mi y lo sabes-  
- continúa -  
Su actitud me resulta un poco estresante y observadora .  
- y... Después de estar con Peeta siento que me falta algo-digo finalmente .  
El suelta un resoplido y levanta una ceja . Algo realmente sexy.  
- hablas de sexo?-  
- que?! No , no !- me siento más nerviosa que antes. Fue muy directo . Algo común en los hombres pero nunca pensé que vendría de el.  
- entonces que es ?- me pregunta cambiando de humor drásticamente.  
Se fuerte Katniss, acepta tus sentimientos o date una oportunidad con Gale . Me dije para mi misma.  
- si-  
- si que?-  
- acepto salir contigo - esa es mi decisión final. Creo.  
- estas segura?-  
Lo miro extrañada por algunos segundos y por fin reacciona.  
- deberías estar feliz , o es que eres diferente a los demás chicos?-  
De la expresión sería que tiene , una pequeño hoyuelo se forma en cada lado de sus labios.  
Suelta una carcajada y me abraza.  
- quería ver tu reacción - continua riéndose y acercándome hacia el . Aún estando herido siento la fuerza que tiene y me sorprende más . - y si ,soy diferente a los demás. Por que te admiro , eres muy especial para mi . Desde qué nos conocimos decidí ayudarte y hacerte feliz , por eso odio a Peeta . El no te aprecia y yo si - dijo finalmente.

Pero en algo se ha equivocado , Peeta si me amaba pero sus celos eran indomables y si hubiera cambiado antes , pues estaríamos juntos y no dolorosamente alejados . En estos momentos preferiría que fuese mi amigo . Eso es lo que deseó con todo el corazón.

- Katniss, en que piensas?-  
- en nada , sólo estoy cansada-  
- ya es tarde , debes tener hambre-  
- si , quieres algo...-  
- uhm...si -  
- aún quedan 2 panes y leche- tengo hambre , mucha pero es de noche y no es recomendable comer a estas horas.  
- no eso no, quiero besarte-  
- ah?-  
- eso ... Quiero besarte -  
Por muy directo que fuera , ahora si que bromeaba. Una de sus raras bromas que me sacaban de mis casillas.  
- no es muy pronto?- digo ,mientras acomodó la tela que cubre la repisa .  
Que momento desagradable .  
- no, si ya lo has hecho con Peeta entonces esto de debe parecer fácil de digerir.- me persuade y afirmo . Con Peeta llegué hasta el límite y el sólo quiere un beso. Tan fácil puede ser pero no , no es así.  
- pero estas cansado , no?-  
- no , cuando me beses me olvidare de todo - agarra una de mis manos y las frota contra su mentón . Algo áspero y grueso pero finalmente provocador.  
Acerca su rostro hacia al mío y cierra sus ojos tan pronto sus labios chocan contra los míos . Yo no reacciono como el. No cierro los ojos. Tengo la mirada perdida, quizá se dio cuenta de mi reacción , porque se detiene y me observa confundido .  
- Gale , no te resientas-  
- no , te entiendo. Eso trato- pobre Gale, sólo quiere hacerme olvidar.  
- mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado , pero tengo el presentimiento de que podemos tener algo juntos ,algo verdadero.- una chispa de aceptación ilumina sus ojos . Me comprende.  
- te juro que pondré todo de mi parte para que esto funcione- dice convencido de sus palabras.- ambos.  
Me detengo un momento y pienso sobre lo que acaba de decir ," para que esto funcioné". Aunque me resulte difícil , aclaro en mi mente que no voy a estar sufriendo por alguien y menos durante una larga vida que me falta completar. acepto .  
- esta bien -  
- prométemelo- Gale levanta el dedo meñique hasta altura de mis ojos y yo lo imito, pero esta vez entrelazando mi dedo con el suyo. Durante aquellos minutos cada uno concentrado en la promesa y en la mirada del otro . Nos separamos y me acomodo en la silla.  
- quieres que te traiga algo?, pero enserio - le guiñó el ojo. Talvez eso lo ponga de buen humor , no quiero que pase una mala noche por mi culpa.  
- no gracias , mejor anda a descansar.- sonríe y alza una mano para que la junte con las suyas.  
- bien - digo , me levanto y le doy un beso en la mejilla como lo haría una madre a su hijo - descansa bello durmiente.  
- lo haré , y tu sueña conmigo- me sonríe y le respondo de la misma manera.  
Apago las luces y me alejó a mi habitación.  
La noche es fría , la luna brilla asombrosamente . Me acomodo en una pequeña y antigua hamaca que esta afuera de mi cuarto y me echo a descansar . Observo pensativa el cielo , imagino que esta haciendo Haymitch . Seguro esta tirado en el suelo , bebiendo y recordando sus miedos ayuda urgente .  
Mi madre cuidando a enfermos y preparando mejunjes que salvarán la vida de muchas personas. Prim en la escuela. Peeta ayudando a su familia y preparando esos deliciosos panes que ahora se me apetecen.  
Estrujo mi estómago ante esa incomoda sensación y sin poder evitarlo corro hacia la única panadería del distrito . Normalmente no como a media noche pero no puedo evitarlo . Corro y corro sin importarme que la lluvia me moje .  
Sólo quiero saciar mi hambre. En la casa no había mucha comida porque se me había ocurrido repartirla hoy. Sería muy indecente de mi parte no colaborar con los que también necesitan mi ayuda.  
Las luces de los faroles no iluminan mucho el camino , así que corro mirando cada paso que doy .  
A lo lejos distinto una pequeña luz y apresuro el paso . Veo a un hombre musculoso vestido de blanco y distingo que es el padre de Peeta . Ya van a cerrar la panadería.  
- señor Mellark, espere!- grito sofocada.  
- katniss , necesitas algo?- el señor Mellark me mira de cabeza a pies preocupado- ven , entremos .  
- gracias - alcanzo a decir por el gran esfuerzo que realicé.  
Subí agotada las escaleras y tan pronto como entré a la cálida casa . Todo me dio vueltas y me desmayo. Lo último que llegué a ver fue el rostro del señor Mellark horrorizado y a Peeta entrando a la habitación , ambos desprevenidos.

Y finalmente la luces se apagaron.

* * *

**y ahora estas sin mi y que hago con mi amor que era para ti... Aaaa que romántico :3 . Eh regrese! Ustedes deciden si me quedo bien o falto más emoción. Estoy como loca con un fic , enserio ajjaja se llama EL INFIERNO de Peeta . Me encanta!. Reviews?, sugerencias?. Ya estoy aprendiendo más sobre manejar esto. **

**Cuídense mucho y estudien !**


End file.
